Till Death Do Us Apart
by scarletfever24
Summary: It's a Elfgreen one shot, Elfman and Evergreen showed their love so much it must be passed on


They had always loved each other, and even though they weren't married before that left they kissed then looked into each other's eye, and said _**Till death do us apart**_

They always seemed happy with each other, and yeah the did bicker. There was those bad fights, but at the end of each and every fight they always made up, and realized more about each other, and themselves.

Elfman and Evergreen, a love story that should be told from generation to generation. Today is the day that we start the telling the love story that has been hidden from everyone.

 _It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and Evergreen and Elfman had just wakened up from restless night. She started making them breakfast so they could jump start their day together. They always seemed to be as one, and even when they took a breath it was in unison. They truly were two halves of a whole. They were having a perfect mourning until he got the call, and he knew what that meant. Their mourning was going to be ruin because the station called him into work. He was a firefighter, but where he lived they did other jobs like preparing the country with vicious storms that come, and possibly damage cities or completely destroy them. While Evergreen, she helped in the hospitals. Either getting them the supplies they desperately need or jumping as nurse to help heal the wounded. Even so, good people should have a break, and they both knew that, but they pushed their selfish needs. He picked up his phone, and answered the call._

" _Hello" "Yeah, I'll be. Like a real man!" She rolled her eyes before walking towards him._

" _You have you go?" She asked him even though she knew the answer already. He took her hand, and put it on his chest. Then looked into her eyes, and gave her a sweet peck on lips._

" _Till death do us apart" She smiled at him, and returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered._

" _Till death do us apart" As he ran off back to there bedroom changing his clothes into his uniform. He comes back with his uniform on, and just before he walks out the door. He quickly grabs her, and kiss her like if was their last time. He left her there speechless, and before she knew it the blush creep up her cheeks, and it was hard to hide. She continue her day without him, but she was happy to know that he was going to help someone else._

 _Elfman finally get's to the station, he saw everyone running around frantically. In the first three seconds of being there he knew, he knew something big was coming, and it had to be bad if they called in all stations including police, fire, and emergency departments in the biggest area in the country, the first original town hall. They moved out of the place due to a bug issue, but that was later on fixed, and turned into a rec enter. He quickly went up to a co-workers of his, Laxus._

" _What's going on?" He asked, and then he saw Laxus' face, and he knew this would be a life changing experience for everyone._

" _There's a massive earthquake coming this way, and a possible tsunami. We need to at least the city prepared. The president has called all around the country to ensure the safety of his people, but the problem is we don't have enough time. We have a week, and we need a month!" He starts quickly dialing the a phone number, and talking to people to get an evacuation to people on the outskirts, and suburbs of the city. He looks around, and he could think about is whether or not should he call home, and even though he would break the protocols, but when he saw the panic in this room. He knew, he had one choice, so he picked up the phone, and started dialing, but it wasn't to Evergreen. You see, he knew that she would yell at him for putting them before everyone else, so the best option was to help save as many people he could. Then he could go home, and be with her. Because that's what a real man would do. He helped get as many people he could before the mayor cutting them off._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sadly to announce that the earthquake and tsunami seem to coming very soon. I'm talking any hour, so please we set up everything we needed. Go be with your families, and please make sure you come back safe to city." When Elfman heard this news, he saw everyone freaking out as everyone rush through the door to go to their families while he took a deep breath, and walked up to the mayor._

" _Do you know where your family is, sir?"_

" _Yes, I do, but thank you for the concern. Most people would have already left to be with their families, but you decide to stay. Why?"_

" _Well sir, my wife and I we try our best to help people when we can, so here I am"_

" _Well, I appreciate that you would come to help me and my family, but once this storm pass I'll invite you and your family. I'll never forget you, Elfman Strauss." So after talking to mayor with his 15 minutes of fame. He started to head towards home, and hopefully wait out the storms that are coming in the next few days._

 _He finally comes home, and out comes Evergreen from the door. She jumps up, and gives him a kiss._

" _Did you hear?" Then Evergreen looked him into his eyes, and then slapped him. "OW!"_

" _Of course I heard! Don't think that I'm that stupid! I already started packing emergency kits" They walk into the house together, and they had started packing the basics, clothes, food, water, flashlights, medical supplies, and etc. They had the TV on tuned into the news, so they could at least have some warning for when the storm were rushing the clock, but the clock decided to stop._

 _They stopped when they felt the ground shifted, and at that moment they knew. It was time, so they looked into each other's eyes, and gave one last finally kiss. Then they both said_

" _Till death do us apart"_

"It get's more tragic every time I hear it, mom"

"I know sweetie, but what can you do?"

"It just I wished I got to meet them, you know?"

"I understand that"

"Now can you tell me the ending"

"Sure, no problem"

 _So when the storm finally ended, there was search and rescue teams going through homes that collapsed during the earthquake. They found a man and a woman embracing each other when all the rubble collapse on them. It was Evergrenn and Elfman, and everyone who saw them was crying because he was the guy who try help everybody. Now he was dead, and so was his wife. It was tragedy to see such good people fall, but don't worry becaus-_

"They found something!"

"I'm getting there!"

 _But don't worry because when they were searching through their stuff. They found three emergency packs, which meant three people,so this time they went back to see a little 5 year old girl protected by the bodies of her parents._

 _When they had the funeral the little girl had only one other family member, her aunt, but even so she felt alone until she enter in the room to see people from the firemen, police officer, doctors, nurse, paramedics, and even people from the mayor office. She walked up to her parents, and grabbed on to the coffins, and started crying. Now when she looked back to see everyone else crying along with her._

"Wow! I wish I could have met grandpa and grandma, but good thing that kept you safe. Mom, but I wish I could of met them."

"I know sweetie, but I love my parents for want they did for me" And you were right Mom and Dad. Till death do you apart, but the funny thing is they were never apart even in death.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Check out my other stories! Enjoy! :)


End file.
